


Everyone Loves Armin

by draaagon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draaagon/pseuds/draaagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of short drabbles of the trainees being nice to Armin because Armin is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annie - Small Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for a friend, and her request was "everyone loves Armin." Hence, well. The title. Obviously it couldn't be *everyone* so she asked for Annie, Marco and Eren but wow I can't write Eren at all, so here's what I got.

It started during one of their training exercises. The trainees of the 104th would all scale a wall without any sort of support. Training for cases if you ran out of gas, they said. It was one of the more brutal exercises.

Naturally, Armin wasn't very good, but he was persistent; and what he lacked in speed, he made up for in planning. He carefully checked and double-checked each foothold and each handhold before properly climbing. It was a long fall down, after all.

Annie had no such problems, but with sweaty palms and her smaller frame, Armin couldn't help but notice as Annie began to lose her grip. It started with her slowing down, until finally she stopped climbing, almost as she got to the top.

A fall from that height could easily be fatal. She didn't say anything, but Annie was slipping.

Thinking fast, Armin looked around and spotted Reiner directly below him, though he'd fallen a few times and was only starting the climb again. It was a gamble, but Armin shifted his foot, freeing a few bits of stone from the side of the wall. The sudden hail of dust and rocks made Reiner lose his balance again, causing him to land right back on the tarmac below.

"Armin, what the hell?!" Reiner called, just in time for Annie to land on him, knocking him flat on his back.

"That was a good maneuver. Nice job." Annie looked up, her usual impassive face marked by a slight smile.

Armin receives a letter on his bunk the next day. It simply says the words 'thank you,' written in beautifully detailed script. Armin would scarcely know who it was from if it hadn't been signed 'Annie.'


	2. Marco - Small Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops maybe I should change the description to "Armin does nice things for people" because I realized this chapter was more about that... ah well.

Next time it was Marco.

It was late at night and Armin couldn't sleep, which would've be fine if lights out hadn't been an hour ago. He'd managed to sneak in a lantern in hope of getting some reading done, but he didn't want to wake Eren so he went outside instead. The mess hall would be fine.

He didn't expect to run into Marco on his way there. He seems surprised to see him.

"Armin?"

"Um, yes. What are you doing awake? Don't you need light?" Armin nodded, the light from his lantern illuminating only half of Marco's face. It was almost a bit creepy, even though all Marco did was smile, a bit sheepishly.

"The moonlight is enough. I was just taking a break. See, I'm... don't tell Jean but, I actually do some practicing at night, usually. Jean is really good at 3D gear, so if he knew I was struggling, he'd probably feel bad." Marco's ever present smile sinks just a bit, but his eyes seem fond, not sad.

"Jean?! Feel bad? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I know it sounds strange, but don't let him fool you. He's not so bad. He's probably rolling in bed right now, still angry over the fact that Eren scored higher than him in last week's written exams." Marco sighed. It was strange to see such a kind guy look out for a jerk like Jean. "Unfortunately, I'm no better than him at those, either."

Armin can't help but feel a bit of pity for them. At least for Marco's sake.

"Do you need help?" Armin found himself saying, knowing that if Eren ever caught him helping Jean, well... he'd give Amin that look.

Meanwhile Marco's eyes all but lit up. "Really? You'd do that?" 

"Sure. I write Eren a study guide for every test. I can just make another copy for you to share."

"That'd be amazing! So you're the one who's been helping Eren improve his scores, huh?" Jean's attitude must've been rubbing off on Marco, but when he smiles, it's so good-naturedly that Armin can't find it in him to be mad. He promises to have something ready in about a week, and that's that.

Two weeks later, just as Armin was about to head to the mess hall again, he heard a small voice.

"Thank you." It was Marco, leaning over from the edge of his bunk, next to Jean's.

Armin just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for cute situations of people being nice to Armin, feel free to suggest them to me!! (I won't promise anything but I love.... inspiration.....)


End file.
